1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hydraulic monitoring device and a method for using it and more specifically, to a flow indicator for monitoring the operation of a pump, in particular a chemical feed pump, and a method for using it to determine whether the pump is operating properly.
2. Background of the Invention
Many hydraulic systems include pumps which feed liquid into tubes and move it to a destination where it performs a mechanical or other type of function. In many applications, it is imperative that the operator of the system quickly determine whether a pump malfunction exists and whether the tubes into which the pump injects liquid have become plugged or contain air.
One prior method for making the above referred to determination includes using transparent tubing and watching for air bubbles which indicate a malfunction. However, this method lacks the accuracy and speed required in many modern sensing and control applications, and it requires that an operator closely watch the tubing for air bubbles.
Another prior method for detecting pump system malfunctions includes disconnecting the tubing connected to the output conduit of the pump while the pump operates allowing the liquid to spill out to determine whether the pump is injecting the liquid. This method is time consuming, and it presents a sanitation problem and a safety hazard. It presents a sanitation problem because the operator must drain the liquid into a container and then discard it. The safety hazard arises when the liquid is caustic or harmful to living tissue.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a sensing device that will simplify the monitoring of a feed pump and its input and output lines or conduits. More specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide a flow indicator which will quickly and accurately sense a malfunction in the operation of a feed pump, a plug in the pumps input or output conduits, or air trapped in those conduits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flow indicator that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flow indicator which detects whether the feed pump or the line is blocked, or whether the line contains trapped air, both conditions being malfunctions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flow indicator having at least a partially transparent flow chamber and a pair of balls, each with a different specific gravity, so that the movement of the balls within the flow chamber indicates the proper operation, or the malfunction of the pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for monitoring the operation of a chemical feed pump.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.